An operating system is computer software that is installed onto a data processing system such as a workstation or a computer. The operating system controls the execution of programs on the data processing system. In addition, the operating system typically provides services such as input/output control, data management and resource allocation.
Operating systems are frequently upgraded. In order to install a new version of an operating system, the user essentially replaces the old version that is resident on the user's workstation with the new version. With prior art installation methods, the installation of the new version of the operating system damages the old version of the operating system that exists on the data processing system. Thus, if the user wishes to abort the installation of the new operating system, the user is unable to do so.
Even if the installation of the new operating system could be aborted, the old operating system is unusable because of the damage it received during the installation of the new operating system. This would leave the data processing system without an operating system.
Another problem is that the installation of the operating system is typically a complex and difficult task. This is because operating systems are designed to be flexible and thus provide for many possible setup environments. During the installation of an operating system, the user is typically prompted to provide information that is used for the installation. For example, the user may be asked how the user wishes the hard disk drive on the workstation is to be configured. Such complexity makes it difficult for users to properly install an operating system.